bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt And The Time Loop
Note: This is an inspiration of the Netflix movie "Naked", but don't worry, no one is naked in this story. Summary Today is Penny's birthday at her friend's house and Bolt overslept. Bolt tries to get to the party, only to get locked up at the pound. Suddenly, he finds himself repeating the same hour over and over again, currently Bolt is caught in a time loop. Bolt has to get to the party on time before it starts. Characters * Bolt * Penny * Mittens * Rhino * Sparrow 1,2 and 3 * Mrs. Forrester * Marco Garnet * Mr. Garnet * Zordar (Cat) * Dog Catcher * Beth Allison * Mrs. Allison * Thomas Allison Story (One Friday afternoon, Bolt and Mittens were playing in the yard. While waiting for Penny to come home.) Mittens: "Running from Bolt" You'll never catch me, Bolt! Bolt: "Running" Oh, yes I will! (Right when Bolt's about to catch Mittens, he sees Penny and two other kids.) Bolt: Penny! "Runs towards her" Penny: "Notices Bolt" Bolt! (Bolt licks Penny's face, then noticed her friends.) Bolt: "Tilts his head in confusion" Penny: Oh, Bolt, how rude of me. Bolt, this is Marco and Beth. Marco: Hey, Bolt. "Pats Bolt's head" Beth: Uh.. hi. "Waves" Bolt: Ruff! Penny: I can't wait for this weekend. Beth: Your birthday? Marco: Yeah, just yesterday, I've invited our friends to my house, where the party will be held. Penny: But what are we going to have at the party? Beth: Why don't we discuss it? Marco: Ok. (While Penny, Marco and Beth discuss, Mittens and Rhino walked over to Bolt.) Mittens: Are they discussing something? Bolt: They're discussing what to have at Penny's birthday party. Rhino: Really? Bolt: Uh huh. Wait, you've haven't been to a birthday party, Rhino? Rhino: Nope. Never. Mittens: Well Rhino, this is going to be your first time. Rhino: Uh huh. (After a lot of discussing, Penny, Marco and Beth agreed what to have at the party.) Penny: Okay, I think we'll set it up tomorrow. Beth: See you tomorrow. "Walks off" Marco: See ya, Penny. "Walks off" Penny: Bye! "Turns to Bolt" Come on, Bolt! "Walks toward the house" Rhino: Bolt, do you think you'll like the new dogfood Penny brought last week? Bolt: Maybe. Mittens: Are you sure? Bolt: Yep. (The screen cuts black.) -DONG- (The screen fads on Bolt, lying down on the floor sleeping.) Bolt: "Hears tapping" Ah. "Hears it again" Please. "Hears tapping a third time and wakes up" For goodness sake, stop doing that. Voice 1: Hey, is that Bolt? Voice 2: I think so. (Bolt gets up and sees an empty bed.) Bolt: Huh? "Looks around" Penny? Voice 3: Bolt! Over here! (Bolt turns to the window to see three sparrows sitting on a branch.) (He rushed to the window.) Bolt: What happened to Penny? Sparrow 2: Penny? Bolt: "Nods" Yes! Sparrow 1: She left. Bolt: Left? Sparrow 3: Uh huh. She tried to wake you up, then Penny and her mom left with a hamster and a cat. (Then Bolt realized he'd overslept.) Bolt: Oh, no! I've overslept! I have to get to the party now! (Bolt ran from the window, down the stairs and out the door.) (When he got to the road, Bolt sniff the ground and he got the scent.) Bolt: Aha! "Runs to the right" (After running for about four minutes, Bolt came into town and only a few blocks away from Marco's house.) (Bolt looked around, trying to find a shortcut. Until, he found a park.) Bolt: "Gasps" The park! It's close to Marco's house! (When Bolt ran through the gate, the dog catcher saw him.) Dog Catcher: Hey! "Runs after Bolt" (Bolt ran so fast, he crashed into a couple, who are on a picnic.) Man: Hey! (Then Bolt came to a fork in the road.) Bolt: Which way? "Looks back and forth, then looks down the first path and sees the gate" Yes! (Bolt runs down the first path and right when he's about to reach the gate, Bolt was suddenly scooped up by a net.) Bolt: Huh? What gives? (He quickly noticed that the net belongs to the dog catcher.) Dog Catcher: Gotcha! I better take you to the pound and find the owner. (The dog catcher walks to his van, carrying Bolt in his net.) (At Marco's house, the party had started and Penny is getting worried about Bolt.) Mrs. Forrester: "Walks over to Penny" Still worried about Bolt? Penny: Yeah. Marco: Come on, Penny. Join the fun! Penny: Not until Bolt gets here. Mrs. Forrester: Penny... (Beth suddenly walks over.) Beth: Hey, I just got a call from the dog pound and they just caught Bolt. (That got everyone's attention.) Penny: Bolt in the pound? What did he do? Beth: I don't know. Penny: "Sighs" (Nearby, Mittens and Rhino heard everything Beth said.) Mittens: Bolt's in the pound? Rhino: That is extremely rough. Mittens: Yeah. (They suddenly hear the phone ringing.) Mittens: I better get that. "Starts walking to the kitchen" Rhino: Should Marco get that? Mittens: Because there ignoring it? (When Mittens and Rhino got to the kitchen, they've got onto the counter and Mittens answers the phone.) Mittens: "Holds the phone" Hello? Bolt: "On phone" Hey, Mittens. Mittens: Bolt, I've heard that- Bolt: "On phone" That I'm in the pound? Yes. (We now cut to a cell that Bolt is in. He somehow got ahold of a phone that was near the cell door.) Mittens: "On phone" But how did you get in? Bolt: Well, I was just running through the park when out of nowhere, the dog catcher scooped me up for no reason. "Sighs" Mittens, I just want Penny's birthday to be perfect. Mittens: It will be, once your in it. How soon can you get here? Bolt: I tried getting out, but it didn't work. (The sound of a clock donged is heard.) Mittens: What are you saying, Bolt? Are you not coming? Bolt: Mittens, it's going to be okay. I can fix this. I just love Penny. (Suddenly, the lights flickered and the phone made wonky noises.) Bolt: Hello? Mittens: Wait, Bolt, I can't hear you. Bolt: I said I love Penny. (The lights flickered again and everything started shaking.) Bolt: Whoa! Mittens, did you feel that? Mittens: Bolt. (Just then, the wind started to get strong.) Bolt: What the- Ah! "His back paws were suddenly off the floor" Whoa! (Bolt grabbed one of the bars, holding with all his might.) Mittens: Hello? (Bolt felt his paw starting to slip.) Bolt: Mittens! "Slipped and holds onto the phone" I don't know what's happening! Mittens: Bolt! Bolt: "Slips and goes flying" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (As Bolt was being carried in the wind, the scenery changes.) (Then Bolt lands with a thud on the floor next to the bed.) Bolt: "Grunts and opens his eyes when the flickering stopped" Voice 1: Hey, is that Bolt? Voice 2: I think so. (Bolt looks around as he got up. He realized that he's back in Penny's bedroom.) Bolt: Confused" Hello? '''TBC' Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction